I Want You
by murphy-m
Summary: Aomine and Kise go to a drive in movie theater for a date though Aomine isn't entertained by the production. Instead he finds himself lusting over his lover. Rated M for smut.


**An Aokise one shot. Smut isn't my best area of writing but what the hell, did so anyways.**

* * *

Kernels are the only substance left at the bottom of the popcorn bucket. Sodas sit half empty and boxes of candy are torn open. The movie's dialogue surges through the car speakers.

Aomine is unable to remember the last time he went to see a movie, maybe months. Besides basketball the tanned teen refuses to do much of anything else. Therefore spending his Saturday night at a drive in movie theater with a particular blond is far from his usual normalcy. Many of his evenings included lounging around and sleeping. Even if he was in Kise's company they hardly did much. It wasn't until Aomine's lover suggested they go out on a date that he willed himself out into society.

He's not at all bewildered by Kise's choice of entertainment for their date. It was just like the teen to opt for such a cheesy idea. At the time Aomine saw no problem with the date though as the movie drags on he solely wishes the cheap production will end soon. A romantic comedy is never his first choice for a movie.

Off to his side, Kise sits in the passenger seat devouring the sugar-coated sweets. Much to his chagrin it's obvious the blond is enjoying himself.

Another chocolate drops into his mouth and Kise's honey eyes make contact with his own."Ne, Aominecchi, aren't you paying attention to the movie?"

"Of course I am."Sighs the tanned teen who sinks into his seat."I know what's going on."

"Liar."Laughs Kise.

It was a blatant lie. Since the movie started Aomine busied himself with popcorn though his distraction was well... heartily consumed. He wonders how his lover is able to sit through these kinds of movies.

After spending close to an hour confined to the driver's seat Aomine's back begins to ache. He also feels drowsy.

"Wake me up when it's over."Yawns Aomine while he's in the process of climbing towards the back seat of the car.

An obnoxious wail comes from Kise,"What?"He pouts,"Aominecchi's being mean."

"I can't help that I'm tired, Kise."

"You're leaving me to watch the movie by myself, hmph."

Aomine comfortably settles himself in the back seat of the car. The aches in his back begin to waver while he lays down. Thankfully now all he can gain from the monstrosity on the screen is the dialogue. Though as a few minutes pass Aomine is able to tune out the actor's voices.

The teen planned on taking a short nap yet he's unable to keep his eyes fully closed. From his position in the back seat Aomine has a full view of Kise. With his lover in sight his eyes are deemed powerless. He watches the images of the movie flicker across his face. Aomine catches every delectable reaction the blond makes. When Kise lifts a piece of chocolate to his mouth Aomine's eyes fixate on his lover's lips. The chocolate drops into his mouth, and his tongue carelessly licks his lower lip in satisfaction. Kise then peers at his hand and finds the residue of chocolate on his fingers. One by one each well manicured digit finds his mouth, and the blond licks his fingers clean.

Aomine inwardly groans when a familiar heat rises in his groin. At the most inappropriate and unexpected times Kise was able to arouse him senseless.

"_Oh_-"Something peeks Kise's interest.

It's most definitely on-screen though Aomine refuses to glance at the movie. For once during night he focuses on the dialogue. There's nothing but the sounds of sheets rustling and muffled cries. Aomine's a teenage boy and he's not stupid; it's a sex scene. He intently leaves his gaze on Kise. The blond is a faint shade of crimson and his eyes are impossibly wide. As the scene continues he notices his lover shift uncomfortably in his seat.

"Eh, Aominechhi, are you awake?"Suddenly asks the teen.

"Hmm?"

"Can you pass me the blanket back there? I'm kinda cold."

Aomine smiles to himself. He damn well knows that Kise is aroused and wants to shamelessly cover the fact. There's no way Aomine will let the blond get away with it.

"I don't see it."He sighs.

Kise whips his head towards the tanned teen and pouts,"Liar. Please hand it to me?"He continues to whine.

In response to his pleas Aomine rests his eyes and he can hear the sounds of dissatisfaction from Kise. There's a moment of rustling and a string of elementary insults. Just as planned, he waits until the proper juncture.

Abruptly Aomine tugs the blond into the back seat. It wasn't the most graceful maneuver but in his mind it worked. Kise is pinned beneath him and the amber eyes go wide. The innocent expression consumes the tanned teen. He begins to feel overwhelmed with lust. Aomine rushes his lips onto Kise's. The blond moans and it sends vibrations through the kiss. He suckles on the bottom lip, and gives it a teasing bite when he pulls away. The taste of Kise's lips are a combination of sweet and savory. Though the chocolate is most prevalent.

Kise turns a daring shade of red,"A-Aominecchi! Let me go I wanna finish watching the movie-"

"How can you say that when you're feeling aroused?"He smirks.

Aomine's hand runs over the hardening mound in Kise's pants. The blond chokes out a gasp.

"We..we can't. Someone will see."Begs Kise.

"Everyone's focusing on the movie. No one will know.."Aomine leans forward and places a ginger kiss on his lover's lips,"I want you, Kise."

The blond's now red up to his ears and Aomine knows he's gotten his way this time around.

Aomine dives in for more. Their lips bustle against each other in a rushed manner. His tongue implores the sweet lips until Kise reluctantly parts for the starving organ. Aomine enters the sugary cavern and leaves nothing unexplored. Their tongues wrestle and massage until both are at a loss for breath. Mouths part for a mere fraction of a second until the tanned teen takes control again, repeating his actions, this time with more fervor. With their tongues entwined Aomine grinds his erection against Kise's. The blond trembles and moans, and his legs begin to part for the teen above him.

They break away in haste. Two pairs of lustful eyes stare in each other before Aomine begins to nip at the exposed skin on Kise's collarbone. The latter of the two runs his fingers through the sapphire hair as the wanton kisses heat his body. Aomine occasionally bites and sucks the sensitive skin until the collarbone is splotched with brilliant a shade of pink.

Rough hands fondle with the front of Kise's pants until the awaiting erection breaks free. His fingers wrap around and slowly begin to pump the engorged organ. Soft pants materialize from Kise as Aomine works up and down the length. He unconsciously bucks his hips to the touch and the tanned teen is all to satisfied with the reaction. He steals the blond's breath and gives Kise a sloppy, wet kiss. His tongue once again claims the exhausted mouth. While his lover is distracted Aomine leaves the arousal and breaches him with two slick fingers. The blond's lips schism away from the kiss with a shuddering moan.

Aomine's digit work the opening in a quick pace. Occasionally scissoring the fingers to accommodate his own length in the future. Kise writhes around below him and gazes up with half lidded eyes. He's unable to pull his eyes away from the sensual appearance his lover. When his fingers find the coveted spot inside Kise the teen latches onto him.

"_Ah..Aom..Aominecchi._"Moans the blond.

The lewd noises that materialize from his lover continue to spur heat in his groin. Aomine simply can't wait any longer.

His fingers retract from the heat and Kise heaves a sigh of relief. In haste Aomine opens the front of his jeans to release his erection. His hands grip the pale hips as he hovers over the opening. In an agonizing slowness Aomine enters the blond. He hisses at the initial tightness when Aomine's length is sucked whole by the heated opening. The teen below him winces at the intrusion. Both boys pant softly before Aomine thrusts deep inside Kise. His pace is quick and rough as he aims for the pleasure source inside Kise. The blond returns to latching onto the teen above him as his body succumbs to pleasure.

Aomine rests his head in crook of Kise's neck. With every few thrusts he plants a kiss on the pale flesh. Kise moans into the shoulder above him. When his lover finds his sweet spot Kise trembles against Aomine and cries out in fruition. His body craves more of the sensation of Aomine thrusting deep inside him, hitting the coveted spot. Kise wraps his legs around the teen as ripples of pleasure quiver each muscle in his body. Ever spot Aomine touched seems to burn and the familiar precipice of release is upon him.

Kise digs his nails into his lover,"_Ngn.._gon'.._ah!_..come.."Cries out the blond.

The pace inevitably quickens. He can hear skin slapping against skin and the shallow respiration from Aomine. His lover growls when their lips assemble. The heat in Kise's stomach begins to coil like a spring. The feeling rooted inside him waiting for release.

When the coil discharges Kise's body shudders in pleasure. The pressure from his groin is released. His seed litters their clothes as he cries out. Aomine's rushed assails refuse to cease and Kise rides out his orgasm in exhausted bliss. Meager moans escape Aomine when he too found absolution. His hot release emptying inside the blond. Both bodies shiver and quake when the thrusts die down. The teens rest in each others arms, catching their breath as they settle from the orgasmic high.

Aomine withdraws and collapses onto his lover. He delivers a gentle kiss to Kise's swollen lips and smiles.

"Wasn't that better than the movie?"He smirks.

Kise pouts in denial,"But I really wanted to watch it.."The tanned teen lightly chuckles in response and wraps his arms around the blond, pulling him closer. A moment passes before Kise speaks up again," 'Ey, Aominecchi, can we stay like this until the movie's over?"The question is barely audible but the taller of two catches it.

Aomine rolls them over onto their sides. They relish in the warmth of each others bodies. When the movie ends it's bittersweet for the two. Somehow they are able to leave the security of each other's arms and take their leave.

If Aomine was ever going to see a movie with Kise again, it was going to be at a drive in.


End file.
